Kidnapped
by Daemonchan
Summary: Duo is kidnapped...and is very unhappy with his captors!!


Title: Kidnapped...

Author: Daemonchan

Archive: Maxwell's Daemonchan

Warnings: None, 'cept some bad language and one really pissed off pilot...

**In response to Line Challenge from Lina Inverse on the DuoML**

> "I want Heero to say this to Duo!!!!
> 
> You are not being kidnapped. You're being forcibly relocated."

* * *

"Careful with him! We don't need him waking up before we get there..."

The words faded in an out of Duo'd consciousness. *Where in the hell am I?*

Recent events came back in a flash...Six people, kids most likely, drugging him and throwing him into the back of a black van...

"Hey, Jay! He's awake!"

There was a slapping sound that made Duo want to smile. Apparently the lackey had just fucked up.

"It doesn't matter. We're almost to the OZ base anyway."

*Oh, shit. These little asswipes are selling me to OZ?*

For the eighth time in half as many days, Duo cursed himself for ever taking the assignment at the private boy's school. Find the OZ youth recruiters. Stop the OZ youth recruiters. Easy. 

Right.

Instead the recruited youth had discovered his true identity and apparently wanted to make good with their superiors by turning in a Gundam pilot.

There was a sudden screaching of breaks and Duo couldn't stop himself from slamming into the side of the van as it spun wildly. Stars burst before his eyes and he was sure he lost consciousness for a moment.

When he came to, he found himself staring up into a new face, this one covered with a black ski mask. 

*Someone new in the game, hn?

He felt the cool metal of handcuffs placed around his wrists and then his ankles. He was hauled to his feet, leaning against his black clothed kidnapper. Hell, he would deal with this when the drugs wore off and his head didn't feel like it was going to explode. For now, he'd go along. Anything to get away from the idiots in the van.

He was led to another van and this time placed in a seat in the back. A small cut on his forehead was attended to and he was given water. The person next to him was obviously a girl, and two other guys sat behind him. The driver was male as well. He didn't recognize any of them.

His new kidnappers said nothing for a time and the silence was driving him nuts.

"So, what do you guys want with me?"

One figure turned to him. "We heard what the others were going to do with you. We decided that we couldn't let them have all the glory so we've kidnapped you for ourselves."

Duo groaned and began banging his head against the side of the van. Today was just his day for idiots.

"Stop that! What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to kill myself, what's it look like??"

The driver glanced back in the mirror and nodded. "Drug him, Lina. We'll hide out until we're sure those others aren't still looking for him."

Duo scooted as far from the girl Lina as he could, not liking the medical bag she brought out from under the seat. She slowly filled a hyperdermic and snapped out the air bubbles. 

"Oh, I DON'T fucking think so!!"

Duo thrashed and kick at Lina's arm, trying to get at the needle. He was suddenly held by two pair of other hands, one black body tossing itself over the seat to lay on his legs. 

There was a small prick and Duo's head began to spin. He just managed to glare at Lina before he passed out, whispering "Why me?"

~*~*~*~

It was cold, where ever he was. 

Duo pried his eyes open, painfully aware of the wet concrete he was laying on. His hands were still bound, this time behind his back. They were swollen and almost numb. His feet were in the same condition. There was no way he could walk on them even if he did get free.

There was a movement to his left, making him whip his head around. His stomach threatened to rebel and he paused for a moment to calm down the spinning. Instead he watched the black shadow creep towards him, disappearing as it headed behind him.

Duo struggled as he felt hands playing with the handcuffs that bound his wrists. Enough of this shit!

He kicked out with all his strength, gratified when his attacker fell back with a curse. "I'm through with being kidnapped, you jackasses! I'm out of here!"

Of course the words meant nothing. He couldn't get his feet under him with them being numb. Instead he began to wiggle his way towards the door, so intent on escape that he didn't even notice the hand clamped around his ankle.

"Don't be an ass, Duo."

*Wait a sec, I know that voice!* Duo turned to the other man, anger instead of relief washing through him. "Oh, Heero to the rescue. Are you kidnapping me too? What not make it three in one day? Some kind of record."

Heero had no idea what his compaion was babbling about. "Yes, I'm kidnapping you back from them. Does that make you happy?"

Duo glared up at his would-be rescuer. "You know, this kidnapping thing is getting kind of old!"

Heero stared down the angry violets. "Fine then! You are not being kidnapped. You are being forcibly relocated."

"Oh, that just makes it ALL better then," Duo said sarcastically, as Heero heaved him up into a standing position. Duo hissed in pain as he tried to stand on his feet. Heero knelt and removed the cuffs, rubbing the ankles for a moment to return the circulation.

"You know, Heero. While you're down there..."

Heero just raised an eyebrow in response. After a second, he determined the American was in no condition to walk and bent forward to take Duo onto his shoulder. Duo let out an indignant squeak, his head hanging down by Heero's buttocks. 

"This is just great. I love the veiw!"

Heero turned quickly, the thick rope of hair that Duo claimed as his pride and joy twisting around his ankles. He grabbed the end and held it in front of his captive's mouth. "Hold this or you lose it."

Duo bit down on the hair, grumbling all the while about Perfect Soldiers and their haircuts.

Heero brought the communicator to his mouth. "I have the package, ready to go."

Wufei's voice answered on the other end. "Hai. Pickup in five."

The braid dropped from Duo's mouth. "Great. Now I'm a package. At least with the other bastards I was a Gundam pilot...wanted for my skills and knowledge..."

With a determined shove, Wing's pilot put the braid back into Duo's mouth. Heero let the American nurse his wouned pride through the hair, grateful for the silence.

*Baka.*

~*~*~*~

Owari    
[Yahoo!][1]

   [1]: http://www.yahoo.com/



End file.
